Lucy's New Boyfriend
by fireinmybelly
Summary: natsu is jealous when he finds out lucy has a new boyfriend and summaries are hard
1. Chapter 1

**Credit to a friend (OkamiKimz) for the idea that this story is based on**

**this is for you, broh**

_**btw a cover image is coming soon I proMISE**_

* * *

"Luuucyyy!" Natsu cried out heartily, as the side of his fist connected again with the glass pane. "Come on, quit sleeping! Let us in!"

"Maybe she's not here." Happy cheerfully mewed as he floated up behind him. As the cat rested upon Natsu's shoulder, his wings disappeared with a soft poof.

Natsu glanced at his blue-furred friend and said, "Where else would she be, then?"

He turned back to the window, crossing his arms with a furrow of his brow. "But it is strange she hasn't bust open the window and told us to go home yet."

"Maybe Gray's over." Happy spoke fervently, his voice hushed and low with a wild glint in his eyes. "Maybe they haven't gotten up yet~"

Natsu's face flushed instantly. He turned his head, glaring sharply at the blue cat as he threw him off his shoulder. "S-shut up!" The Salamander snapped, cheeks red.

Happy floated back up simply, his small arms crossed. "Ah, so you liiiiiiike her too?" He purred with a decidedly evil look on his face.

"L-like her?" Natsu looked indignantly at the blue cat, his face blazing red. "Of course not! Why would I like her? Just because her hair smells nice or-" He shut up instantly, turning to tug furiously at the window with little success. "D-damn window!"

Happy chuckled darkly, floating beside Natsu as he struggled with the locked window. "Ah, you just want to join Gray and Lucy, don't you?" The cat turned, floating on his back now, unable to see the boiling look on Natsu's face. "Gray is pretty cute, I can see why you'd want to. You must liiiiike him too~"

Natsu paused, then turned his head slowly around, a crazed, savage look in his eyes as he glared at Happy. "No wonder Lucy gets sick of you." He spat, grimly looking back the window. The mage leaned forward, hands cupped around his face as he peered in through the pane. Despite his judgment, he partially hoped Lucy would be gone and not with Gray.

"Hah! See!" Natsu leaned back, arms crossed victoriously. "She's not here. _Not _with Gray."

"Maybe she stayed with him." Happy mewed innocently as he flew to the ground.

Natsu's face twitched.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading! Hope you enjoy~**

**more to come Cx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little bit of a longer chapter! Cx Hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

"Natsu? Where have you been?" Mirajane asked, her eyes wide as Natsu slammed the door open.

"He thinks Gray and Lucy are having an affair." Happy called out as he slowly trotted in behind him.

"Wha-?" She began to question, but was immediately cut off as Natsu screamed,

"GRAY, YOU BASTARD! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I think he went with Ezra on a mission..." Mira frowned at Natsu's outburst, a worried look on her face. "They couldn't find you or Lucy, so they just left."

"Wait..." Natsu slumped, turning to stare at Mirajane with a bewildered look. "Lucy never showed up?"

"No." She said, her eyes widening slowly. "I haven't seen her since last night...is...is there a problem, Natsu?"

"Last...night?" Natsu scratched his head absently, the anger slowly leeching from his veins. "So her and Gray...aren't..."

"Whoops..." Happy mewed quietly, a look that could barely be called shameful written across his face.

"We all thought she was with you." She turned back to her duties at the bar, smiling over her shoulder. "She'll turn up eventually, don't worry. I know Lucy wouldn't just leave."

"Unless she got kidnapped by some freak wizard to draw Natsu out so they could have a fight to the death." Happy paused, and shrugged silently as both Natsu and Mirajane stared down intently at him.

"Where could she be if she isn't here, and she isn't at her house...?" Natsu stared intently at the floor, his chin cupped in his hand. "Unless she really was kidnapped..."

"Oh, Natsu, you don't really think..." Mirajane turned around, staring at him with huge, worried eyes.

"I'm going to look for her." He said with finality, looking over at Mirajane with a determined look in his eyes. "She wouldn't just disappear like that..."

"I'll let everyone know to look out for her." She offered quietly.

"Come on, Happy." Natsu called as he strode to the door. "Let's g-"

"Hey guys!" Lucy squealed cheerfully, slamming the door open. "Sorry I'm late, I had some...things to take care of this morning~" Her face tinged slightly with pink, and her voice rose slightly in a series of giggles.

"Lucy!" Happy and Mirajane cried out.

"Luschy!" Natsu moaned from behind the door, his face pressed firmly against the wood.

"Natsu thought you died." Happy mewed as he floated up to Lucy's shoulder.

"Died?" She laughed, pulling wayward strands of hair behind her ear. "Geez, where did he come up with that? And...where is Natsu anyway? I heard him just a second ago..." She frowned, hands on her hips as her gaze swept the room.

"Lucy-" The door swung shut as Natsu emerged from behind it, his face bruised and swollen.

"Natsu...? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there-" Lucy cut off with a yelp as Natsu embraced her awkwardly, his hands stiffly at her back, with her own face pressed into the nape of his neck. "N-natsu?"

He drew back, cheeks flushed slightly. "W-where were you?!"

"Wha?" She stared at him, her arms awkwardly half-wrapped around her midsection. "Did you just-"

"Why don't you tell someone before you drop off the face of the earth?!" Natsu's eyes blazed as he spoke, "Mirajane thought you'd been kidnapped!"

"That was Natsu, actually." Mirajane piped up quietly, an amused look on her face.

A sly smile crossed Lucy's face as she crossed her arms, peering up at Natsu. "Oh, you thought I was kidnapped, huh?"

"W-well, what was I supposed to think?! You weren't at your home and you weren't here-"

"Were you at my house again?! Natsu!"

"Hey, babe? Everything alright?" A husky voice inquired as the door cracked open behind them. A man slumped against the doorframe, chest exposed and dark hair askew on his head.

Lucy leaned around Natsu, face bright as she chirped, "I'm okay, thanks babe~"

Natsu looked stricken, the blood leeching from his face as he turned slowly, his gaze befalling the muscular stranger draping the doorway. "W-who are you?!" He spat, an incredulous look on his face.

"Name's Akito." He drew himself forward, gazing down at Natsu with a tilt of his head. "I'm Lucy's boyfriend...and I don't quite appreciate how you were just talking to her..." He smiled, his eyes cold. "Think you can apologize, before this gets ugly?"

* * *

**More to come soon!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really having fun with this! Cx Expect some more tomorrow~**

* * *

"Oh, no, it's okay!" Lucy said, moving around to loop her arm through Akito's, a happy smile on her face. "This is just Natsu, a friend of mine. He always teases me like this, it's okay."

"Hmph." Akito grunted, ruffling Natsu's hair with a devilish grin. "Well, if my lady likes you, I suppose I can suffer to stand you, kid."

"Your..." Natsu stared at Lucy, his face drained of emotion. His jaw clenched audible, teeth gritting together as he ripped his head away from Akito's hand. The mage crossed his arms, a frightening look of rage on his face as he glared at the other man.

"Happy," Natsu growled as he turned his face away, "let's go find a job to do while these two suck on each other's faces." With a crack of his knuckles, the mage swept across the room in a huff, Happy obliviously floating along behind him.

Lucy stared after Natsu, torn between feeling shocked and enraged by his outburst. She placed her hands on her hips and snarled after him, "What I do with my life is my business, Natsu! Do you hear me?!"

Flinching as if he'd been struck, he paused by the bulletin board but only waved his hand over his shoulder at her.

"Are you jealous, Natsu?" Happy asked with a playful grin, leering up at him.

The room descended into silence. Natsu froze, as well as Lucy and Akito as they stood halfway in the door, about to make a quiet escape. Akito looked at Happy, then up at Natsu with a slow, dark grin.

Lucy whipped her head away as Natsu's gaze met hers, arms crossed and jaw set. "Well, I don't care either way." She reached blindly behind her, pulling her boyfriend along. "Come on, Akito. We have better things to do."

Natsu's hands trembled. "W-well fine! Good!" He shouted, voice cracking. "I don't care about you anyway!" The pink-haired mage laughed maniacally, a twitch in his eye. "Go get pregnant and die, for all I care! Hahaha!"

"_Pregna_-" Lucy squeaked, her face blanched white and eyes wide as saucers; she stood with her foot out the door, staring at Natsu with a horrified expression, with a slow blush rising to her cheeks.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Akito smiled, drawing his arm around Lucy's shoulder. He winked once, teeth exposed in a devilish smile. "_I'll_ take care of that."

* * *

"How?" Natsu asked, a bewildered expression on his face. The mage leaned back against the hillside, staring up at the sky with his hands sprawled out at his sides. "How could someone like _her_ date someone like _that_?" His nose wrinkled as he spoke.

Happy shrugged quietly, munching on a fish beside him. "He seems okay to me." The cat meowed as he licked his lips.

"He's a jerk, that's what." Natsu snorted as he sat up, arms drawn listlessly around his knees. "Worse than Gray."

"What if he's a bad guy trying to sabotage Fairy Tail through Lucy?" Happy's voice was quiet, his eyes gleaming wickedly in the low light. "That would be a good cliché, huh?"

Natsu stared at Happy, eyes blank. "Don't be stupid." He let loose a breath between his clenched teeth. "He's a weak, stupid bastard. That's all."

Happy pouted, nibbling quietly on his food. "It would be romantic, though."

The mage raised a brow. "How would that be romantic?" Natsu snorted. "Unless you were Lucy, apparently." He sighed aloud, running a hand through his spiky hair.

"It's a classic." Happy insisted. "The lovely, darling yet misguided heroine falls into the arms of the tragically handsome villain, only to have her love ripped away as he betrays her to attack the story's hero! The hero, of course, saves her by defeating the villain...and they live happily ever after." The blue cat purred happily, a dreamy look on his face.

"_Anyway_," Natsu continued, ignoring Happy with a turn of his head. "I think Ezra and Gray should be back by now."

"What about the job offer you grabbed?"

Natsu stood up, remembering the wad of paper stuffed in his hand. He looked down, shrugging. "We'll pin it back up with Lucy isn't looking."

"So..." Happy looked away, hiding the wicked gleam in his eyes. "You took a job you didn't want because you liiik-" The blue cat paused, feeling a hole boring into the back of his neck. He turned around slowly, finding Natsu's intense, furious gaze leering into his own.

"What was that?" Natsu hissed, his hands clenched. "How many times do I have to say it?! _I don't like Lucy_!"

"Didn't you say her hair smelled nice?"

"Th-thats beside the point!"

"Is it because she's dating someone else?"

Natsu laughed too loudly, his head turned away as he scoffed, "Why would I care that she's dating a jerk?! It's her _business_, after all!"

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

The mage turned, staring at Happy with an open mouth. His cheeks flamed with frustration. In a huff that suggested he wasn't far off from blasting his friend off the hill, Natsu tore down the mountainside, calling over his shoulder,

"I'm going back to check on Ezra and Gray!"


End file.
